


Family Secrets

by lovesrainscent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve had a row with your father and what a row it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – JK Rowling does and I stand to make no profit from this story._

You’ve had a row with your father and what a row it was. Yelling, shouting, and then, this part still isn’t clear in your mind. Who actually struck whom first? Does it matter? He hit you; you hit him. Does it really matter? The fact remains that you’ve struck your own father. Struck him. Ran out of his house, slamming the door behind you.

You’ve run and run and run – trying to put that house behind you. Trying to shut out of your mind the things he said – the terrible, terrible things he said. You’re gasping now, bent over with a terrible stitch in your side and you’re gasping and sucking for air in the outdoors as if you want to get every last breath of that house, your home, his house, out of your lungs.

The air is fresh. It’s a crisp cool fall day. The air is fresh and cool but you’re sucking it in so fast that it hurts. Your side hurts as if someone has cut you with a sword and you feel like retching. You do – dry heaves. You retch and gasp and feel like you’ll never be clean again.

How could he have…done that…to you? How could he have let it get that far? You’ve trusted him. All you’re life you’ve looked up to him, trusted him to help you out of a jam, show you the way to go in this world. And now…this…hiding his own past sins until now when he turns your world upside down. Inside out is more appropriate you think wryly to yourself as you finally finish retching. You wipe the spit from your mouth with the back of your hand and look around, trying to tell how far you’ve come – how far away from his house have you managed to make it?

Never again, you swear to any god that will listen, will you enter that house. You’re done with them – all of them. You’ll leave it all behind – the house, the family, the money. It’s all filthy anyway – filthy bastards – filthy, pureblood inbred bastards. You hate them all. All except…one. All except her.

He told you you couldn’t have her. You’re supposed to marry another one – a different cousin – a Black. What does he think – one cousin’s as good as another? Keep it in the family? Keep those bloodline’s pure? He wouldn’t allow it. You were stunned. Her blood was as pure as theirs. Hadn’t he known for the past two years now that she was your world? You lived when she was around and died a little bit when she went away?

You lived for school when you saw her everyday – held her hand, carried her books, helped her study. Summers were interminable – you only saw her at family reunions at Grandmere’s house. And now, school was finished. You were both out, finished with your seventh year and by God you were going to marry her. Hadn’t he known that this was coming for years now? Or did your own father actually pay so little attention to what was important to you in this life?

You’ll marry her and live with her and love her forever and never, never, NEVER treat her the way he treated your mother. You will never, never, NEVER be unfaithful to her!

Your father’s words are still ringing in your ears. But you’re the only one who will ever hear them. Her mother is dead, taking the secret to her grave and you know that your father will keep his filthy, pureblood mouth shut and never breath a word of it to anyone. His pride will see to that. He’ll disown you, fair enough, you’ve already disowned him. You look down and see that you’re at the edge of the property that’s been in your family a thousand years. You spit at the ground and cross that boundary. You’ll make your own place in the world and you’ll love her forever and no one will ever, ever, EVER know but you and him.

You can still hear his words ringing in your ears. "For God’s sake, Arthur, she’s your own half-sister."


End file.
